hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Rider
|kanji= |romanji= |alias= Hell Rider |gender =Male |age = unknown |height = unknown |weight = unknown |hair =unknown |hairc = |eyes = unknown |eyesc = |birthday = |blood type = B |occupation = |relatives = |type = Conjurer |abilities = Road Rocker Howling Panhead Flying Knucklehead Vertical Road Inferno Trail |affiliation = Skirra Clique}} '||}} (Real name unknown) is a member of the Skirra Clique, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Appearance Hell Rider is a man of unclear build or age (he's suspected to be in his mid-to-late 30s). His attire is that of a motorcycle rider. His helmet is a skull, and he wears a jacket with shoulder pads with two protruding spikes on each one. He also wears long red pants with yellow flames on the front side. Personality Hell Rider has a violent nature and uses profane actions. He is very arrogant and cocky whenever he has the upper hand in battle although it can quickly change to frustration and more profanity if his enemy changes the situation. His manner of speech is crassful and frequently uses awkward or incorrect grammar and nonsense words at inappropriate times. For some reason, he is extraordinarily stubborn about keeping his identity secret, even to his fellow Clique members. History Hell Rider's past is unknown, apart form the fact that he was the eighth person to join the Skirra Clique. Plot Abilities & Powers Hell Rider is the Skirra Clique's main getaway driver. As such, his speciality is with vehicles. Though he is still a competent fighter as long as he's driving a vehicle. His main fighting style is to try and run over his opponent with his vehicle, and to deal with trickier foes with his Nen. Master Vehicle Driver: While motorbikes are his preference, Hell Rider is proficient in driving almost any kind of vehicle and can use them as weapons in battles. This doesn't strictly apply to cars and similar land vehicles, he can also drives boats and planes exceedingly well. High Kinetic Vision: As a result of constant practice with driving at high speeds, Hell Rider's eyesight is capable of keeping up with objects that are moving at immense speeds. Enhanced G-force Endurance: As a result of constant practice with driving at high speeds, Hell Rider is unperturbed by the pressure that occurs when an object accelerates at immense speeds. Nen Hell Rider is a Conjurer. He conjures a motorcycle as his main weapon and accompanying weapons. According to Jacob Nekelots, Hell Rider's aura capacity ranks tenth in the Clique. Since he rarely fights with his actual body, Hell Rider rarely uses techniques other that Hatsu and Shu, whether or not he can use any techniques other than the basics is unclear. Hell Rider can use Manipulation and Enhancement in his Hatsu, he claims he practiced in Transmutation as well to get to that point. }' |- !style = "background-color:#82a674"| |style = "background-color:#82a674"|Hell Rider conjures several missiles from '''Road Rocker', the missiles are strenghted slightly from the condition that they can only be fired from Road Rocker, but are still fairly ordinary. |- !style = "background-color:#617a55"|Type: Conjuration and Manipulation !style ="background-color:#617a55"|' ' |- !style = "background-color:#82a674"| |style = "background-color:#82a674"|Hell Rider conjures smaller, homing missiles from Road Rocker. The missiles are less destructive than HOWLING PANHEAD, but are faster and more manoeuvrable. Hell Rider typically uses them to slow down faster opponents. |- !style = "background-color:#617a55"|Type: Conjuration !style ="background-color:#617a55"|' ' |- !style = "background-color:#82a674"| |style = "background-color:#82a674"|An alternate ability of Road Rocker, Hell Rider can drive up any vertical surface as long as he's driving in a straight line. |- !style = "background-color:#617a55"|Type: Enhancement !style ="background-color:#617a55"|' ' |- !style = "background-color:#82a674"| |style = "background-color:#82a674"| Hell Rider enhances the speed of the vehicle he's driving to at least ten times it's top speed. As a condition, any vehicle that Rider uses this ability on will be damaged beyond repair at a semi-random time during the trip. Hell Rider can use Inferno Trail on any vehicle, not just Road Rocker. |} Quotes *(to a group of thugs) "Congratsulations, you get to be Road Rocker's 'come on in' mat." Trivia *Hell Rider's overall design references an outlaw biker. *Hell Rider's appearance and some of his abilities are based off of Ash Roller from Accel World. Category:Conjurer Category:Nen User Category:Characters